My Wolf
by Yumiko20
Summary: TRADUCTION. Qu’est-ce que tu es en train de faire, poule mouillée ? Demanda-t-il. Tu devrais revenir te coucher et dormir la majorité de la nuit. Il en avait l’intention. One-shot – Yuuri x Wolfram.


**Auteur : **Ms-Emi-Uzumaki

**Traductrice :** Yumiko20

**Bêta-reader :** Camille

**Catégorie : **Romance / General

**Rating :** M

**Paring :** Yuuri Shibuya – Wolfram von Bielefeld

**Résumé : **« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, poule mouillée ? » Demanda-t-il. « Tu devrais revenir te coucher et dormir la majorité de la nuit. » Il en avait l'intention. One-shot – Yuuri x Wolfram.

**Disclamer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de _My Wolf_ de Ms-Emi-Uzumaki qui m'a aimablement donné son autorisation ! Sinon, tout appartient à l'auteur du manga _Kyou Kara Maou !_, Tomo Takabayashi.

**My Wolf**

Ses yeux trainèrent sur le corps de son fiancé aux cheveux blonds. Ses orbes noirs s'arrêtant juste au-dessus de ses jambes parfaitement formées, sur des fesses rondes et appétissantes –

« Yuuri ! »

Il reprit ses esprits.

« Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de fixer ?! » Demanda Wolfram, son front se ridant. « Tu n'as pas intérêt à me tromper ! Poule mouillée. » Grogna-t-il.

Les orbes de Yuuri s'élargirent. Qui croyait-il qu'il était en train d'examiner ? Les seules autres personnes dans les environs étaient Conrad et Gunter. Sa colonne vertébrale frissonna à cette pensée.

« Eh bien ?! » La voix furieuse de son fiancé le fit sursauter.

« Euh… r-rien, » tenta de répondre Yuuri. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds souffla et continua de marcher. Conrad leur offrit juste son sourire standard, alors que les yeux de Gunter s'éclairèrent à la pensée que sa Majesté pouvait le regarder d'une telle façon.

Yuuri avait effectivement des sentiments pour le blond, mais il ne l'admettrait pas. Il fallait qu'il utilise chaque once de la force qu'il avait en lui, pour s'empêcher de bondir sur le pauvre garçon et lui démontrer son affection. Wolfram était son fiancé ; il était si proche, mais aussi si lointain.

Yuuri avait toujours l'impression de ne jamais être assez bien pour lui ; que Wolfram méritait mieux.

Il ne pouvait plus attendre la nuit pour qu'ils puissent se retirer et retrouver leur lit, afin d'être proche de lui. C'était peu, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir. Il disait toujours qu'il détestait la manière dont Wolfram enveloppait, sans serrer, sa poitrine de ses bras, essayant de venir plus près. Mais concrètement, Yuuri aimait l'intimité qu'ils partageaient dans le lit.

Une nuit, il était tellement désespéré, qu'il était resté éveillé pendant 3 heures, fixant simplement le blond, et juste avant de s'endormir, il l'avait embrassé et léché les lèvres de son fiancé.

'_Juste un baiser'_ Se disait-il constamment. Mais après l'avoir fait, il avait découvert qu'il en voulait toujours plus.

Quelque chose à propos du soldat arrêtait Yuuri, et cela n'était pas juste parce qu'il était son fiancé. Il aimait tout chez lui ; la manière dont il marchait, celle dont il mangeait et dormait, le son de sa voix, et bien sûr, il était aspiré par ses immenses yeux émeraude. Il pouvait contempler ses yeux pendant des heures s'il en avait l'opportunité.

xxxx

Comme il s'asseyait dans ce grand lit à côté de son bien-aimé, il se demanda s'ils partageraient un jour un peu d'intimité.

Ses yeux noirs le regardèrent, alors que la poitrine endormie du blond s'élevait lentement et retombait au rythme de son souffle silencieux. Ses lèvres s'écartaient légèrement, puis se fermaient. Oh ces lèvres. Il pouvait seulement imaginer leur goût, et comment cela pourrait être s'il joignait les siennes à celles du blond. Il l'avait embrassé quelques fois dans son sommeil, mais un Wolfram éveillé était bien différent d'un endormi.

Il laissa échapper un grand soupir en retirant les couvertures et se leva ; la fraîcheur du sol en pierres pénétra dans ses pieds comme il marchait vers la fenêtre.

La plupart des rues étaient noires. Il était presque passé minuit et la plupart des magasins étaient fermés. Seules quelques faibles lumières isolées étaient visibles, au hasard, ici et là.

« Yuuri ? » Appela une voix épuisée et somnolente.

Il se tourna pour voir son fiancé se redresser dans leur lit ; réveillé par la soudaine froideur due à l'absence de couverture, et à celle de Yuuri. Une main le soutenait, tandis que l'autre frottait ses yeux fatigués.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, poule mouillée ? » Demanda-t-il. « Tu devrais revenir te coucher et dormir la majorité de la nuit. »

Il en avait l'intention.

Il en avait assez. Son esprit s'était réveillé. Il en avait marre d'attendre, et refusait de le faire davantage.

Il se précipita vers le lit ; grimpa dessus et immobilisa les bras de Wolfram au-dessus de sa tête, tout en le poussant sur le matelas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu- » Wolfram essaya de protester, mais n'en eut pas l'opportunité car Yuuri posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

'_Plus'_ Pensa Yuuri en libérant sa langue de sa cage.

Les instincts de Wolfram prirent le dessus, et il se retrouva en train d'ouvrir sa bouche pour laisser Yuuri entrer. Il gémit en sentant son bien-aimé en lui, l'explorant, le mémorisant.

Les lèvres de Wolfram étaient roses, gonflées, et très mouillées.

Yuuri baissa les yeux vers son futur amant. Il paraissait plus mignon avec les joues rouges et la chemise en désordre.

Une main fit son chemin vers la poitrine plate de Wolfram, et chercha. Le blond grogna quand un doigt appuya sur un bouton.

'_Je l'ai trouvé'_ Ricana Yuuri en tordant et en excitant les tétons durcissant de Wolfram.

Son autre main quitta les poignets de son fiancé, et trouva l'autre téton. Le blond enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Yuuri et s'y blottit pour une autre séance.

Yuuri quitta ses boutons durcis et commença à enlever la blouse rose de son blondinet.

« Yuuri ! » Tenta d'objecter Wolfram. Avant qu'il en ait conscience, une paire de chair humide avaient encerclé son érection. Il grogna quand il sentit Yuuri s'arrêter.

« Wolfram » murmura-t-il.

« Oui, Yuuri ? » Répliqua Wolfram après être revenu dans la réalité.

« Est-ce que… » Il savait que c'était une question stupide à poser, mais il le fit quand même. « Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Wolfram le regarda perplexe. « Yuuri… Je suis ton fiancé, bien sûr que je t'aime ! »

« Non » murmura à nouveau Yuuri.

« Quoi ? » Ses yeux verts tiquèrent.

« Est-ce que tu _m_'aimes, pour _moi_, pas parce que suis ton fiancé ? » Le doute envahissait sa voix.

« Yuuri » souffla Wolfram en s'apprêtant à embrasser son fiancé une nouvelle fois. « Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. »

Yuuri sourit et cacha son visage dans le cou de l'autre. Wolfram gémit en sentant de la salive chaude sur son cou et sur sa clavicule. Ses mains tâtonnèrent pour défaire les boutons de Yuuri, et le haut de son pyjama bleu tomba sur le côté du lit.

« Wolfram… » Yuuri murmura un faible gémissement comme son blond tirait sur son pantalon, et frôlait son membre. Wolfram eut un sourire satisfait et les baissa complètement ; le sous-vêtement habituel et tout le reste.

Le corps maintenant entièrement nu de Yuuri frissonna alors qu'il essayait de couvrir ses parties les plus intimes.

« Yuuri… Il n'y a pas besoin d'être timide, » lui assura Wolfram en le repoussant sur le lit.

Il embrassa et lécha doucement le corps de son amant.

« Ahh !! » Haleta Yuuri lorsque quelque chose de chaud et de mouillé l'enveloppa sur toute sa longueur. Il gémit quand la langue de Wolfram entra en collision avec la chair durcie. Les frissons commencèrent à remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale du garçon aux cheveux noirs. Quelque chose était en train de s'accumuler à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais il le voulait.

« Mmh… » Gémit-il à nouveau, la chaleur devenant plus intense à chaque coup.

Soudain, il sentit la chaleur partir, et l'air froid sur sa chair mouillée lui donna la chair de poule.

« Pas maintenant, mon amour. » Déclara Wolfram en se redressant et en ôtant ses sous-vêtements.

Il se dirigea vers la table de nuit et ouvrit son unique tiroir. Après une minute ou deux passées à chercher, il la trouva ; une petite fiole en verre. Il déversa un peu du liquide qu'elle contenait au centre de sa paume. Wolfram eut une fois de plus un sourire satisfait en se lubrifiant. Il avait attendu si longtemps de pouvoir l'utiliser. Maintenant il en avait l'opportunité, et il voulait en profiter.

Après avoir déversé une nouvelle quantité convenable dans sa main, il plia les jambes de Yuuri pour que son entrée soit plus accessible, et il commença à en faire le tour avec un doigt. Sa main libre prit l'une de celles de Yuuri lorsqu'il l'enfonça en lui.

« Ahh ! » Haleta Yuuri en sentant ses parois s'élargir. Il fut réduit au silence par un autre des doux baisers de Wolfram. Ses doigts se serrèrent autour de la paume du blond lorsqu'il en introduisit un de plus, puis un autre.

Wolfram embrassa son roi aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait en s'enfonçant en lui. Il essuya les larmes de son Yuuri, en l'étendant au maximum.

Une fois que son amour eut arrêté de pleurer, il commença à bouger. Aussitôt les larmes de souffrance devinrent des larmes de plaisir, et ils haletèrent tout les deux bruyamment.

Vous pourriez dire que le lit se balançait violemment pour pimenter un peu l'histoire, mais cela serait des mensonges. Wolfram et Yuuri bougeaient au ralenti, paisiblement, et ils avaient l'intention de continuer ainsi.

Le roi aux cheveux noirs essaya d'haleter à nouveau quand une chose au fond de lui fut frappée encore et encore. Ses yeux se fermèrent fortement lorsque la main de Wolfram quitta la sienne et commença à masser son membre abandonné.

Ils gémirent tout les deux le nom de l'autre quand ils explosèrent.

« Dé-désolé, » s'excusa Yuuri en utilisant les draps du lit pour essuyer le liquide gluant.

Wolfram sourit simplement.

« Je regrette que nous ne l'ayons pas fait plus tôt, » murmura Yuuri une fois calmé.

« Moi aussi, » répondit Wolfram avec un sourire, et en cachant son nez dans les côtes du roi.

xxxx

« Votre Majesté. » Gunter frappa à la porte de la chambre de Wolfram et de Yuuri. « Votre Majesté, le déjeuner est servi. » Pas de réponse. « Votre Majesté ? » Demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien- » Il couvrit rapidement sa bouche de ses deux mains en voyant ce qui reposait sur le lit du roi.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Demanda Wolfram d'un ton endormi quand il entendit un bruit sourd.

Yuuri se redressa et laissa ses yeux s'adapter. « C'est juste Gunter. Rendors-toi, » répondit-il en forçant Wolfram à se recoucher et en entourant de son bras sa poitrine dénudée.

**Fin**

**Notes de l'auteur : **J'espère que ça n'était pas trop hors de leur caractère, ou trop mièvre, ou trop : Yuuri ! Wolfram ! Yuuri !! Wolfram !! Oh oui s'il te plaît !! Lol. C'était ma première tentative sur le fandom Kyou Kara Maou, alors soyez gentils.


End file.
